Am I Forgiven?
by IloveCandyCanes3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a fight. All Troy wants to know is "Am I forgiven?"


_**Am I Forgiven?**_

**I don't really know where this came from. But I randomly thought of it and decided to write it down.**

**Please review if you like it...or even if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. This is pure smutty goodness from a fan-girl.**

**Warnings: Mature content (sex. and lots of it.)**

Troy woke up to the sound of his wife slamming into the bathroom, the water starting soon after. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, watching the steam billow out from under the bathroom door. Tossing the hair out of his eyes, he stood up and paused outside the door.

He could hear her inside the shower, cursing him. His grin faltered, but he opened the door and stepped in silently. Carefully, he sat down on the counters opposite the glass shower that was fogged over at the moment.

He sat there, watching her figure move within the glass. He watched in interest as her body pressed up against one of the walls, a soft moan reaching his ears.

"Troy..." Gabriella moaned, one hand idling between her thighs, the other rubbing her breast frantically. Troy smirked and slid off the counters, shedding his clothes as he took a step towards the shower. While her back was turned, he quickly stepped in, pressing himself against her. She screamed and spun around, eyes wide.

"You're not exactly quiet." Troy murmured, his hands caressing his wife's hips, drawing her closer to him. She glared up at him, trying to recall why exactly she was mad at him again.

"_You're an asshole Troy Bolton!" She screamed, throwing a vase at his head. He ducked and watched it shatter against the wall behind him._

"_I'm an ass because I don't want children right now?" His voice was calm, but she could see his temper was flaring. She gave one shriek of frustration, throwing a pillow at him. Troy stepped aside, and it fell, futile, against the floor._

"_Yes! A selfish inconsiderate asshole!" She wailed, stomping out of the living room and up the stairs. He followed, curious._

"_I really don't understand why you're so upset Gabriella." Calm was gone, and now his tone was sharp. She turned on him, furious._

"_Of course you wouldn't, you idiot!" She shrieked, throwing a photo of the two of them at the wall next to him. He flinched, crossing his arms._

"_Why are you acting like this?" He demanded, leaning against the door. She groaned and pulled a suitcase out of the closet, beginning to throw her things into it._

"_Because I want a baby, and all you say is 'Not now Gabriella, we don't have time.' Of course we don't have time! You're always at work! Have you wondered why we don't make love anymore?" She screamed, pausing to throw a shoe at his incredulous face._

"_What are you saying Gabriella?" His tone was cold and cruel; and she threw the other shoe at him, furious._

"_You're cheating on me! You're an inconsiderate asshole who's cheating on me!" She yelled, slamming her suitcase shut and dragging it off the bed towards the door._

_Troy stepped in front of the door, preventing her from leaving. She began to hit him, screaming curse words at him._

_He grabbed her hands and picked her up, throwing her on the bed. She sat in stunned silence as he began to unpack her suitcase._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" She shrieked, leaping off the bed, but he merely threw her back on the bed._

"_Stay there and shut up." He growled, continuing to unpack. Her mouth dropped open and she crossed her arms._

"_I'm leaving you Troy." His head snapped up at these words. She had tears pouring from her eyes, as she sat there._

"_Why? Because I'm cheating on you? Do you have any proof that I'm cheating on you?" He demanded, standing over her._

_Gabriella paused, and shook her head no. He smirked down at her, slowly pulling off his tie from work._

"_Take your clothes off." He growled, and she looked up at him in shock._

"_What?" Her voice was trembling as she followed his order. He had unbuttoned his shirt and was working at his belt._

"_Just do it." In less than half a minute, both were nude, and Troy yanked Gabriella up by the arm, kissing her roughly. She struggled at first, but gave in with a soft moan of indignation._

_Without warning, Troy pushed her back on the bed, straddling her. Dipping his head down, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking roughly. Gabriella writhed under his mouth, panting and begging._

"_Please please please fuck me..." She groaned, bucking her hips up to come in contact with his erection. He slipped both hands down and spread her legs, driving three fingers in quickly. Gabriella let out a low moan as he pumped his hand in and out, still sucking at her breasts._

"_Oh please, oh yes, Troy, please, I need you, oh...oh...oh...yessss!" Gabriella screamed, as she climaxed against his hand. Troy hadn't paused for a moment, still diligently working her with his fingers._

"_I was never cheating on you." He murmured, switching breasts. She nodded, panting._

"_I know, I just...oh please fuck me Troy!" She cried, bucking her hips against his stiff member several times. He stifled a groan and slid another finger into her slick entrance._

"_All in due time Gabriella. You're being punished right now." He breathed as she rolled her hips against his four fingers. Smirking, he slowly bent his fingers and curled them inside her. Swiftly, he pulled all four out and replaced them with his mouth, just in time to press his lips to her clit. Giving one long suck, he felt her body shake as she climaxed again. _

_Carefully, he drank all she gave him, grunting at the throbbing in between his legs. He slid up her body and spread her legs once more. Pressing one chaste kiss to her swollen lips, he slid into her, moaning in pleasure._

"_Oh...yes...you feel...so...good...yes..." Troy grunted, thrusting into her roughly, his hands on her shoulders. She was screaming now; she felt like her body was on fire with love._

"_I'm so close Gabriella..." Troy breathed, pounding into her and lifting her legs up over his shoulders. She screamed as she felt her orgasm coming. He groaned as her walls tightened around him, and with one last thrust, both climaxed against the other._

_He fell against her in a slump; feeling her body shake under him._

"I still want a divorce Troy." She breathed, turning away from him. His jaw dropped and he spun her around to face him.

"What? Do you remember how good the sex was last night?" He demanded, looking into her eyes. She laughed; a cold and harsh sound.

"Of course I do. But good sex doesn't make a good marriage. And you practically raped me last night if you think about it." He stared at her in shock.

"Are you fucking serious? Gabriella, I love you. You can't leave me. I...I love you so much." He threw his head back and felt the hot water pound down on his head.

"Troy...I want a divor-" Gabriella was cut off by his mouth on hers. This time, the kiss was soft and loving. She whimpered as he pulled away.

"Last night, I fucked you. Now I'm going to make love to you." He promised, pulling her under the water.

Still kissing his wife, Troy rubbed her sides lovingly, moving his hands down her waist to her hips and thighs. Gabriella felt herself giving in, but tried to resist what he was offering.

Slowly, Troy spread her legs, and pushed himself into her. Gabriella clutched at him as she felt her knees begin to buckle. He smirked, slowly thrusting into her gently. Gabriella let a small moan, biting down on her lip as he continued to push in and out of her sensually.

"I love you." He breathed, brushing the hair out of her eyes as she threw her head back and gave in. She nodded, biting her lip, rolling her hips against him.

"I love you too." She murmured, kissing him softly, parting his lips with her tongue. Troy returned the kiss, entwining their tongues as he picked up the speed of his thrusting. Gabriella let out a gentle whine as he pulled away from the kiss for air.

"Do you still want a divorce?" Troy asked, breathing heavily, wet hair in his eyes. Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nah. The sex is too good." She deadpanned with a wink, before kissing her husband again.

**The End...reviews? I love you lots like tater tots. **


End file.
